


To wina Emily Bronte

by kasssumi



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, kanon twitterowy, nie tylko komiksowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób Holster wyciąga te dźwięki, wysokość tonu jest… — Nagle urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, patrząc na Bitty’ego tak, jakby dopiero go zauważył. — Och, czekaj, Bits, masz z kim iść na randkę w walentynki?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To wina Emily Bronte

Kuchnia w Hausie zawsze była do dyspozycji wszystkich, chociaż odkąd Eric zaczął jej używać, z reguły więcej osób przychodziło, kiedy już coś upiekł. Dlatego widok Ransoma siedzącego przy stole nad zadaniem domowym był dość zaskakujący.

— Biurko się wam zepsuło? — zapytał, kładąc siatki z zakupami na szafkę. — Mogę napisać do Dexa, żeby naprawił…

Rans oparł łokieć o blat i podparł głowę na dłoni.

— Biurko jest w porządku — burknął, przyglądając się, jak Bitty chowa masło do lodówki i mąkę do szafy. Pewnie będzie chciał coś słodkiego do przekąszenia po tych lekcjach. Eric zostawił trochę składników na wierzchu, co uszczęśliwiło Ransoma od razu. — Siedzę tutaj, bo Holtzy nie przestaje śpiewać tej _głupiej_ piosenki o Wichrowych Wzgórzach.

Bitty aż przerwał na chwilę miętoszenie siatek, ale szybko opanował się i wpakował je do większej siatki wiszącej za lodówką. Jedyną piosenkę, jaką kojarzył, to “Wuthering Heights” Kate Bush, ale w jaki sposób Holster…?

Ransom myślał podobnie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób Holster wyciąga te dźwięki, wysokość tonu jest… — Nagle urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, patrząc na Bitty’ego tak, jakby dopiero go zauważył. — Och, czekaj, Bits, masz z kim iść na randkę w walentynki?!

Eric powinien się domyślić, że coś takiego nastąpi. Chciał powiedzieć, że spoko, Rans może mu pomóc w powiększaniu tyłeczka, ale _niech nie ustawia go znowu na randkę_. Na szczęście nie był w stanie nawet się odezwać i powiedzieć swoich myśli na głos, bo Ransom cały czas nadawał. Wszedł na Facebooka i na dodatek udało mu się złapać Bitty’ego za ramię i przyciągnąć go do siebie, aby widział ekran.

To wina Holstera. To wina Kate Bush. To wina Emily Bronte.

Bitty poddał się sile wyższej, na której miano dzisiaj zasłużył Ransom, i spojrzał na laptopa. Najwyraźniej Justin Oluransi miał w znajomych na Facebooku wszystkich studentów z Samwell. I zdecydował, że przekopie się przez każdego z nich, aby znaleźć Bitty’emu idealnego faceta. Eric zacisnął szczękę, bo z grona studentów Samwell interesował go tylko jeden facet, ale nie miał zamiaru nikomu tego mówić. Po co ma to robić, skoro podoba mu się chłopak hetero? Nic z tego nie wyjdzie, więc nie ma sensu rozgłaszać, że Bitty robi maślane oczy do ich kapitana.

Zdołował się nieco. Najchętniej zrobiłby teraz placek, ale z klikaniem Ransoma pod nosem wątpił, że udałoby mu się skupić. I Betsy też ostatnio nawalała, więc wolał nie ryzykować, że się zezłości i… popsuje ją bardziej. Dex naprawiał ją coraz dłużej, a działała coraz krócej, więc jej koniec się zbliżał. Nie chciał przyspieszyć jej złomowania.

Westchnął i spróbował uciec od żelaznego uścisku Ransa. Na szczęście wystarczyło delikatne szarpnięcie i chłopak skupił obie ręce na obsłudze Facebooka.

— Co sądzisz o kolesiu z kółka… — zaczął Ransom, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa. Bitty już go nie słuchał dalej po tych słowach i, nie wiedząc czemu, zdecydował, że najlepsze schronieniem aktualnie znajdzie pod stołem.

Mógł przysiąc, że słyszał śpiewającego Holstera, tak bardzo wyparł ze swojej świadomości Ransoma i jego wyliczankę dostępnych chłopaków, którzy byli zainteresowani innymi chłopakami. Było ich zaskakująco dużo. Nawet więcej niż wtedy, kiedy Rans i Holster po raz pierwszy szukali mu randki.

Ransom w końcu ucichł, a przynajmniej nie odzywał się do Erica. Mamrotał czasem pod nosem, ale w skupieni otwierał profile kandydatów w nowych zakładkach. Bitty zastanawiał się, czy da radę uciec z kuchni, ale gdy tylko wychylił głowę, zobaczył we framudze drzwi dwie pary nóg.

— Co robicie? — zapytał właściciel jednej pary, Shitty.

— Szukamy faceta dla Bitty’ego — odpowiedział Ransom, jakby byli w to zamieszani we dwójkę, a nie jakby sam przeglądał swoich znajomych, mimo że Eric… Hm. Do Bitty’ego dotarło, że w sumie nie powiedział na głos, że nie chce skorzystać z biura matrymonialnego, jakim obecnie stał się Rans i jego Facebook.

Twarz Jacka pojawiła się pod blatem. Zamrugał na Bitty’ego i wyprostował się.

— Dlaczego Bittle jest pod stołem? — zapytał, ale na to pytanie Rans już mu nie odpowiedział.

Eric chciał odpowiedzieć, ale Jack _kucnął_ przed nim i zrobił mu zdjęcie. Jack ostatnio robił zdjęcia zawsze i wszędzie, wszystkiemu i każdemu. Mimo to Bitty zamrugał ze zdziwienia, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

— Um, mógłbyś nie robić mi zdjęć, kiedy tu jestem? — zapytał, ale Jack najwyraźniej zdecydował się zignorować jego prośbę na rzecz wejścia pod stół. Usiadł po turecku obok Bitty’ego i uśmiechnął się, rozpuszczając zdenerwowanie Erica całkowicie.

— Skoro już jesteś tu na dole, chcesz zobaczyć parę zdjęć, Bittle?

Zdenerwowanie wróciło pełną parą. _Dobry Boże, oddaj tego chłopaka Kanadzie_ , pomyślał Bitty.

Patrzył bezradnie na Jacka, który pokazywał mu zdjęcia i komentował je. Oczywiście Eric ani na zdjęcia nie patrzył, ani chłopaka nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się Jacka, który ożywał i stawał się tak bardzo radosny, kiedy opowiadał o swojej nowej pasji. Mimo że zdjęcia nie były szczególnie dobre, Jack się nie przejmował, bo nie musi być w czymś dobry, aby to sprawiało mu przyjemność. Eric miał nadzieję, że kapitan nie straci tej radości, kiedy będzie grał w NHL.

Spod stołu w końcu wygoniła ich Lardo, tak bardzo entuzjastycznie na niego wskakując, że zatrzeszczał złowieszczo. Zajęła rozmową Ransoma, czekając na Shitty’ego, więc Eric skorzystał z okazji i uciekł z kuchni. Postanowił edytować swojego vloga jeszcze raz, tym razem upewniając się, że w tle nie będzie żadnych głosów, jak to było ostatnio.

(— Nie ma spodni, nie ma łóżka, Shits, tym razem mówię serio!

— Jestem tylko ziomem, chcącym powiedzieć swojemu ziomowi o swoim dniu...)

Eric uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Haus i jego mieszkańcy nadal potrafili go zadziwić.

 

**Author's Note:**

> > Ransom's doing homework in the kitchen because "Holtzy won't stop singing this STUPID Wuthering Heights song".
>> 
>> — Eric Bittle (@omgcheckplease) [luty 1, 2015](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/561963530703077376)  
> 
>
>> [@omgcheckplease](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease) Rans you can help me get a bigger booty but PLEASE DON'T SET ME UP AGAIN
>> 
>> — Eric Bittle (@omgcheckplease) [luty 1, 2015](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/561964704017698817)  
> 
>
>> [@omgcheckplease](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease) Rans is opening Facebook. this is holster's fault. this is Kate Bush's fault. this is Emily Brontë's fault
>> 
>> — Eric Bittle (@omgcheckplease) [luty 1, 2015](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/561965229714980865)  
> 
>
>> Justin Oluransi is friends on Facebook with every single student at Samwell.
>> 
>> — Eric Bittle (@omgcheckplease) [luty 1, 2015](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/561966489759391744)  
> 
>
>> [@omgcheckplease](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease) um please do not photograph me while i'm down here
>> 
>> — Eric Bittle (@omgcheckplease) [luty 1, 2015](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/561969210772176896)  
> 
>
>> [@omgcheckplease](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease) "while you're down there do you want to see some photos Bittle" DEAR GOD!!!!!!!!
>> 
>> — Eric Bittle (@omgcheckplease) [luty 1, 2015](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/561969520861274112)  
> 
>
>> Editing my vlog. Faint in the bg audio: "no pants then no bed shits i'm serious this time" "i'm justa brah tryna tell his brah bout his day"
>> 
>> — Eric Bittle (@omgcheckplease) [styczeń 29, 2015](https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/560909278383702016)  
> 


End file.
